Va In Tasmania!
by xx-Belikov's-Babe-xx
Summary: rose and the gang go to tasmania ! it's better than it sound! R&R. rated T because of an emotional brakedown just not at first! xx


**Hey this is my first fan fic on Vampire Academy! please R&R!!! ya no ya love me!!!! xxx **

**(p.s please be kind!)**

**Disclamier: i don't own VA the Wonderful Richelle Mead does but i wish i owned dimitri!!!!**

* * *

**R.P.O.V.**

"Rose!" Lissa called after me

"Rose there you are! What are you doing hurry up and pack we are leaving soon!"

"Liss, what are you talking about? Where are we going?" I asked her

"I talked to the Headmistress and we're going on a holiday!"

"Liss where are we going?"

"TASMANIA!" she squealed

I put my hand over her mouth to quiet her down

"Liss we're near graduation why would we leave now?"

"Well I convinced Kirova that you have passed all the other novices" she said in a

Guilty tone

"LISS!"

"What? We all deserve a holiday, especially Dimitri after putting up with you" she laughed, it's like he heard his name or something because in he came walking up to us. Oh I forgot practise. _Crap._

"Hello _Guardian_ Belikov" haha I saw him flinch. He hates it when I'm formal to him

"Rose I started to get worried when you didn't come to practise"

"Ahhh this is awkward I think I'll talk to you later rose" Lissa said

"Ok see ya"

"Where were you!" he hissed

"Oh chill out I forgot I'm sorry"

"You're sorry! I thought something happened to you!"

"Dimitri I'm sorry ok let it go" I started to turn and walk away but he grabbed my arm

"Let it go? Rose I'm your mentor"

"You're acting a little too _personal_ to be a mentor!" I hissed at him

He still wasn't getting the point!

"Dimitri let go of me! You keep telling me this is wrong look what you're doing"

He let go, finally, my arm was still warm from where he touched it

"I'm sorry"

"Hahahahaha you're _sorry_??? Why?"

"No reason nothing at all"

"Hahaha comrade's sorry!!!! For no reason, now that's funny!"

"Have you heard comrade? We're going to Tasmania!"

"Is that why the princess was squealing?"

"Ugh! Lissa, its Lissa Dimitri!" I said throwing my arms in the air

"Sorry" he said under his breath

"Hahahahaha there you go again! Saying sorry for no reason! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I—I need to go… take care of something" he murmured than walked off

That's when Eddie came tearing down the halls franticly looking for someone, me apparently

"Rose have you seen Mia?"

"No I haven't" man I was popular today maybe Jesse will be next

"I really need to talk to her"

"well I'm sorry but no such luck"

"Ok" he said as he walked off

Oh god fire boy? Seriously I haven't moved a inch and people are after me?

"greetings fire boy how can I help looking for lissa? She went that way" I said pointing in the derection lissa went.

"thanks but I came to see you."

"oh well um what can I help with?"

"you and guardian Belikov"

"continue"

"is there something going on between you two?"

"No why would you think that?" I scoffed

"Oh it's just that I saw the two of you in the gym making out on the wall" oh shit caught much!

"Well, um, no" I said in a tiny voice and I could tell I was blushing. He started laughing

"I knew it! How could we all not see it? You two are always looking at each other like little lot puppies!"

"Just don't tell lissa please I haven't told her yet"

"Why I thought you two were like best friends"

"hmmmmm well let's see it might have something to do with a boy named Christian maybe he spends all his time with her that I never get to see her anymore!"

"Oh ok, um I'm going now"

"Good get going so I can eat!" I said before he walked off.

I made it maybe a foot step when I was grabbed around the waist and a huge hand was over my mouth before I could scream.

"Rose calm down it's me" a voice said and my soul would know that voice anywhere

He removed his hand only to turn me around and kiss me. I pulled back to look at him

"Weren't you going off at me a second ago?" I asked him

"Well yes but I was trying to get you in the gym, but I couldn't so this is what you get!"

"Oh, do you know anything about this trip to Tasmania?"

"No nothing I found out from you. Do you know where we're staying?"

"Sorry, no Liss didn't say anything about that"

"Ok now I do have something I need to do"

"Which is finding us all a place to stay?"

"Yes it is Ms. Hathaway" he said bringing my hand to his lips.

"Ok get going!" I told him as he walked off

_Ok time to find lissa _I thought to myself. I walked into the commons and started looking for donuts straight away, I found one donut and I was off to find lissa.

I saw her sitting at a table waving her arms at me.

"Hey Liss, Christian"

"ROSE!" lissa practicly screamed, I put my hand ovoer her mouth for the second time that day

"liss I must tell you to shut it because everyone is looking at us" I told her "do you understand?" sje nodded her head in response. I slowly removed my hand from her mouth.

"ROSE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WE'RE GOING TO TASMANIA!" she screamed again

"Liss! You said you'd stop screaming!" I said putting my hands over my ears but two other hands bet me to it, I turned around to see Dimitri smiling at me

"oh liss do you know where we're staying?"

"ah, no that's the only problem."

"no it's not I have a eeling Dimitri found us a place to stay, am I right comrade?" I asked him

"yes I have I hav a friend down there who would be overwhelmed to have us stay" he answered

"good, liss do you know when we are leaving?"

"yes in, ten minute come on we need to go people!" she said standing up and hooing us all out of the commons

"everyone go pack your bags"she said running off with christiain.

I took Dimitri by the hand and dragged him off to my room.

"so I'm guessing you've been to Tasmania before"

"yes before I moved back to Russia, and we stayed in contact ever since"

"so why have I never heard of him?"

"you haven't heard about _her _because you never listen"

"she's a she?"

"yes she is"

* * *

**how was it? good? bad? **

**give us a hand and tell me what ya think ;) **

**R&R!**

**ya know ya love me! ;)**

**Tia xxx**


End file.
